Tears Of An Angel
by mozzi-girl
Summary: A little Songfic/One-Shot about how Mal feels when his Mother dies. R&R? First Sad thing i have written.


_Tears of An Angel_

_**Hello readers! Now I'm going to guess that many of you don't know this song, but it's an emotional song but really awesome so check it out! Plus it'll help with the story and stuff obviously.  
This is my first attempt at a sad story, plus it's a one-shot/songfic which I honestly don't think I'm that good at. But please read and leave a review to let me know what you think? Thank you. It's in Mal's POV btw, just in case.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CoD or Tears of An Angel by RyanDan. **_

_Cover my eyes._

_Cover my ears._

_Tell me these words are a lie._

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you._

_The sun cannot fall from the sky._

"I'm sorry Mr Fallon, but it's too far gone... she's dying..."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I needed to block it out; I wanted to cover my eyes and ears to stop what he was saying entering my mind. My own mom was dying of the worst possible disease known to mankind. _Cancer_. The doctor had to be lying... he had to be. It couldn't be true. I wasn't losing Mom, not now. Not after everything.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of an angel._

As I walked down the long and bitterly endless white hallway, my shoes making light tapping sounds on the laminated floor, I could imagine my mother's face when I would have to tell her the worst possible news she could hear. She would undoubtedly cry. My mom was a saint, never did anything wrong. She was an angel itself... or would be soon. Even the heavens themselves were crying, pouring rain onto the streets of San Francisco. And I wasn't far behind them, but I had to be strong. For now at least.

_Stop every clock._

_Stars are in shock._

_The river would run to the sea._

_I won't let you fly._

_I won't say goodbye._

_I won't let you slip away from me._

I would stop time itself if that is what it would take to make her stay. I knew it was impossible, but I had to keep hoping. It was quite late at night when I entered her room, seeing her resting peacefully in her hospital bed, hooked up to medical equipment that was keeping her alive. Cynthia was sat by her beside, holding her hand as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She had heard the news too. I didn't say anything to her, but walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Mom always liked to look up at the stars with us when we were younger. The stars were dotted around the sky, but didn't seem to shine as brightly as they had before. I wondered if they were as shocked as I was about the dreadful news.

I took a deep breath to keep my composure and sat on the opposite side of Cynthia, slipping Mom's pale, bruised hand into mine. She was colder than usual and I knew it was almost time to say goodbye to her, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Maybe if I didn't say goodbye, she wouldn't slip away from me... she'd stay.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of an angel..._

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of an angel._

When I placed her hand into mine, my Mom's eyes fluttered open weakly. She directed her gaze to me and the slightest smile tugged at her lips and I felt her try to squeeze my hand comfortingly. I didn't have to say anything to her, she already knew. Then again she always did. She then turned her head to look at Cynthia, who was crying a little more audibly now. She raised her hand shakily and stroked Cynthia's cheek, wiping away some of the running make-up that had stained them. I saw tears starting to form in Mom's eyes, and even one escape and roll onto her pallor skin.

_So hold on._

_Be strong._

_Everyday on we'll go._

_I'm here, don't you fear._

Mom had asked me repeatedly where Dad was... but I couldn't tell her. I didn't know. He said he'd be here, but then again everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. All I could tell her was to hold on for as long as she could, that he'd come soon. I didn't know if this was true or not, but I hoped the former. I continuously told myself to be strong. I had to be strong for Mom and Sis, if I didn't who else would? Dad wasn't around to be.

As the night went on into the early hours of the morning we had given up hope of Dad coming to say his farewells to his wife. I felt disgusted that he didn't show up, and my anger towards him grew with every passing minute. No matter if Dad wasn't here, I would be. I always had been, to help Mom through anything that came her way. And I'd be here now, until her very last breath. I could tell she was scared, but I held her hand the entire time, telling her comforting stories about our family and even slipped in times when we went to church, to make her think about heaven.

_Little one don't let go._

_(Tears of an angel)_

_Don't let go_

_(Tears of an angel)_

_Don't let go_

_(Tears of an angel)_

Mom had grown small in stature over time; she was smaller than expected at her young age but I knew the reason... we all did. It was dawn when it happened. When she started fading away. I begged her not to leave, not to give up, not to let go... but it was hopeless. She had allowed a few more tears to escape her eyes as she whispered her final words to us.

"I... love... you... both... _so_ mu-"

She never got to finish her last sentence on this earth. In those brief moments, she had slipped away. Her eyes had gently slid closed and her weak grip on my hand loosened. Cynthia and I still held her hands for a while, feeling the warmth of her blood growing colder until there was nothing left... Only now did I allow myself to cry, allowed the pain and heartache escape. I had pleaded her to come back... but I knew that she never would.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie..._

Mom was gone...


End file.
